


you make me a believer

by womanaction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Spike-centric fanvideo posted to YouTube in April 2017. Also posted to Vimeo in June 2017.





	you make me a believer

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube blocked it worldwide then unblocked it? I don't know what's happening. Anyway, if the YouTube link doesn't work, try Vimeo:
> 
> https://vimeo.com/223701410


End file.
